Cruel Fate
by WriterGirl216
Summary: What if something had happened while Francis was away rescuing Lola and the baby? What if angry villagers stormed through the castle gates, and kidnapped both queens? What if Catherine was found but not Mary? What if when Mary is found that her memory is gone?
1. When I was your man

**What if something had happened while Francis was away rescuing Lola and the baby? What if angry villagers stormed through the castle gates, and kidnapped both queens? What if Catherine was found but not Mary? **

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

**Song: When I was your man**

**Album: Unorthodox Jukebox**

**Artist: Bruno Mars**

_Francis_

_**(2 years after the plague)**_

It was spring, the weather was fair as I watched my son stand up and attempt to walk. His small legs seemed to be growing every second of the day along with his energy. He had inherrited Lola's dark hair but my curls and Lola's eyes but my smile. Two years old already, it was just yesterday that I was running to save him and his mother...running from my own wife and kingdom. The feeling was bittersweet.

They said it was around the second day that I was gone that the villagers had attacked the castle, in need of medical supplies that the castle didnt have.

I should've been there, I should've stopped them but I wasnt.

God knows how frightened my dear Mary might've had been. Only God knows how frightened she must be now. Yes, I still believed her to be alive, somewhere, being held captive. I would believe that until I was proven wrong. Until her body was recovered, I would firmly believe that. She wouldnt leave me.

_'The way you left her, to fend for herself and __**your **__kingdom. The kingdom that you __**swore **__ wife that you __**swore**__ to protect.' _The angry monster in my head spat out.

I winced. It was my fault. And he didnt need to tell me something I already knew. That Mary would be here, safe, loved if I had been here. She'd be here if I hadnt bedded her lady. She'd be here if I had put the duty of country first like I had sworn I would.

Yet I couldn't bring myself to regrett going to Lola and my child even if it had hurt Mary because everytime I seen my son smile, with his dimples and all, I knew I had made the right choice. Even though it hurt. But I would find her. And I would give her the world, I would spend forever to gain her forgiveness for leaving in such periless times.

"We will begin the search in the villages down south, tommarrow. By Nostrodomas's calculations, we should be there in 5 days." Bash spoke from behind me, pulling me from my sorrows.

I looked back at him but he wasnt looking at me. He was looking at the toddler running across the grass as fast as his meaty legs would take him. He turned to meet my gaze. "We'll find her." He nodded, sure of his words as he always was. I tried to give him a smile but it felt dry.

Was I really loosing hope that I'd find the love of my life? My queen? "Its been 2 years, Bash, mother has begun to introduce me to new women."

"You love Mary. Just remember that. Dont loose sight of that. She loves you too. She loves enough to make it through this. And when she does, she will love you even more. This isnt your fault, Francis. Mary would tell you the same and she'd defend you if anyone tried to say anything different."

I had to admit. His words gave me hope.

***End of Chapter***

**So...its a bit short. I know. But there will be more! I promise. This is my first fanfic for Reign and so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, follow, favorite. I'll see you all later! Have a happy new year!**

**Follow me on Twitter: AliceRoseVlogg**


	2. With Love

_You called me out and taught me tough_  
><em>With love, with love.<em>  
><em>You fought my flaws, my teeth, my claws<em>  
><em>With love, with love.<em>  
><em>Cause every time I'm slipping away from myself,<em>  
><em>You're the one that moves me like nobody else.<em>  
><em>Cause when I'm down and I'm done,<em>  
><em>And I'm coming unplugged<em>  
><em>When I'm ready to fall<em>  
><em>You're the one always holding me up<em>  
><em>With love<em>  
><em>Oh no no<em>  
><em>Your tongue won't tie, you'll always find<em>  
><em>The truth yeah you do<em>  
><em>But still you smile despite the lines<em>  
><em>I drew for you<em>  
><em>Cause every time I'm slipping away from myself,<em>  
><em>You're the one that moves me like nobody else. Oh no.<em>  
><em>Cause when I'm down and I'm done,<em>  
><em>And I'm coming unplugged<em>  
><em>When I'm ready to fall<em>  
><em>You're the one always holding me up<em>  
><em>With love<em>  
><em>Love, Love, Love, Love<em> 

**Song: With Love**

**Album: With Love**

**Artist: Christina Grimmie**

_Anne_

_(AKA: Mary)_

The skies were clear, the sun bright and the village as busy as ever. A surplus of produce had been harvested and the towns folk were scrambling to get in line to buy the best of the pick. I, of course, was not among them. Giselle felt I would be more of use in the house than the village so I was given a list of chores to complete as I waited for them to return.

_'Why did Issac have to let __**her**__ into the house?' _The less noble side of me began to creep out.

_'Her husband died. What was he supposed to do? Allow his mother to starve?' _I reasoned with myself.

Its not that I didnt know where that side of me spawned because believe me I did. Giselle was controling and turned my home into hers the second she walked through the door. Discrediting the way that I cleaned, cooked and even dressed. Me being me, I was much too spineless to stop her. Issac reigned her in as best as he could when it came to the insults but that only meant that she didnt say them in front of him. When he was around, her eyes spoke just as clearly as anything that would have come out of her mouth.

_ I recalled the day that I first awoke from my slumber to find her sitting next to me. Her eyes glued to my face, she had frightened me. I looked around, my surrounding had been unfamilar._

_"Where am I?"_

_She didnt answer, instead she snatched my hands in her rough ones. She looked them over, inspecting them._

_"Your hands." Her face was twisted into a deep scowl. "They look as though they've never seen a day of work." _

And from there it just got worse. She threw a fit when she found out that I didnt know my name or when I had come from and began to claim that I was just trying to get a free meal and a bed to sleep in. I thought she started to respect me just a bit when I offered to work for it...until she realized that I couldn't do much. It almost killed her when she found out that I didnt know how to wash a simple shirt or cook a simple dinner.

Issac, her son, had been the one who found me. He said that I was asleep in the middle of the woods. It looked as though I tripped over a log and hit my head on a rock. Him being the good man he is, picked me up and brought me home. When I woke, I couldnt remember anything. I waited an entire five months for someone to come and claim me but there was no one who was alive to do so. Issac said that a plague had hit France in the time that he had found me and that many lives were lost.

Issac was 23, a olive skinned man with black hair and dark blue eyes. He was lean but muscular. He hunted forrest and helped supply the village with meat, nuts and berries that came out of the woods.

He did his best to try and find someone who would've known me but there was nothing. Finally, I let it go. I realized I wanted to be niave to the truth. I didnt want to know that my entire family was killed off by this plague. Plus I felt that I needed to move on from this and stop being a burden on Issac and his mother and sister, Nelly. I was going to leave but Issac stopped me. And he did something that no man would've ever done. He proposed.

To me. To a girl who didnt even have a cent to her name, much less a name. They named me Anne Belgard once I was married to Issac a month after I gave up the search for my former self.

I let go of her. It quite easier than I thought. I mean I had no recollection for a connection to her. I still wonder about her but I've given up hope because I've made a life for myself. Plus I rather not know something that will only end up hurting me in the end.

In the third month of my marriage, I fell pregnant. That was like cutting the final tie to my old life because I could no longer wonder about that life when I was going to be raising another life. A beautiful life and in that moment I no longer second guessed my marriage because I knew I made the right choice. 9 months after, I gave birth to James Belgard. I never understood why the name James stuck out to me but it did.

He turned out to be a very healthy baby. Strong.

_"It was the one good thing that came out of your marriage to my son." _Giselle said.

James had inherrited my dark brown locks and his fathers ocean blue eyes and my dimples and his fathers olive complextion. He was beautiful. And even in his 5th month of life, he still made me smile with pride and happiness.

Believe me when I said that I wanted more children, but for now I wanted to fully enjoy the one that God had gifted me with when I was in a dark place. When I was lost I was given an oppertunity to start over and live again. And I'll never ever take that for granted.

***End of Chapter***

These first 2 chapter are just getting to know where Francis and Mary (Anne) are at in their lives since they last seen each other. Kind of boring I know. Anyways, Review, favorite, follow.

Find me on Twitter: AliceRoseVlogg


	3. Miss Atomic Bomb part 1

**After a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and a few reruns of Reign, I began to check through my reviews! I was so happy to see the reviews that I received on the last chapter I uploaded. Thank you all for reading! So onto the questions. **

**-Issac is very much alive.**

**-Francis was very loyal to Mary in her absence.**

**-I agree, I couldnt believe that I began to write Mary as spineless. It just came out and I kept it that way. When she was young, she grew up knowing that she'd have to be very strong if she was going to make it as a queen. Now she sort of just lost her way because she doesnt even know how to act. She has no idea how she grew up or what her influences were growing up. So she is going along with it because she doesnt want to put Issac in a bad position.**

**And my comments.**

**-I think people are completely missing the fact that Francis's son is his blood. When you are forced between choosing between your blood and your true love its got to be difficult. We are talking about his first son and his wife. **

**-And oh my goodness! I got a review from one of my favorite writer when it comes to Reign FanFiction. You guys should totally check her out, Kaytlen Mauntel is her name. That was such an honor and I really appreciated it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**-Ellie C.V, your review made me laugh because thats exactly how I felt when I wrote the chapter. It was much different when I was thinking of the plot and getting her pregnant by some village hunter than when I was writing it. I am glad that you enjoyed it though. Thank you for reviewing!**

_You were standing with your girlfriends in the street_  
><em>Falling back on forever, I wonder what you came to be…<em>  
><em>I was new in town, the boy with the eager eyes<em>  
><em>I never was a quitter, oblivious to schoolgirls' lies<em>

_When I look back on those neon nights_  
><em>The leather seats, the passage rite<em>  
><em>I feel the heat, I see the light<em>

_Miss Atomic Bomb_  
><em>Making out, we've got the radio on<em>  
><em>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>  
><em>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<em>

_Racing shadows in the moonlight_  
><em>Through the desert on a hot night<em>  
><em>And for a second there we'd won<em>  
><em>Yeah, we were innocent and young<em>

**Song: Miss Atomic Bomb**

**Album: Direct Hits**

**Artist: The Killers**

_Francis_

Each and every village that we went through, my mood seemed to darken because it seemed less and less likely that Mary would be found on this trip. I worried that we would carelessly look thoughout the village and we'd end up missing her somehow. It had been a little over 5 days because I wanted to search throughly throughout graves and talk to those who were there when the people died. The names of the dead were written down and I looked through each name.

On one of the last villages, was a relatively small one, the population hadnt increased by much after the plague. There had to be around 50 people in the village, it seemed busy at the time that we arrived. THe houses were much smaller than the ones in the other villages. The village was very poor but they were close knit like they would never allow there neighbor to fall to starvation.

The trumpets were sounded and they annouced my arrival to the village. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the carriage and looked at each and every face, in search of a familar one but she wasnt among them. The people looked curious as they crowded around to see what the king had to say.

"My loyal subjects, I apologize for coming out of no where. I will rest here for only a day or two." I smiled and nodded before beginning my search through the names of the dead.

It took a while because this village used to flurish well until the plague. It was much richer but then when people started to die, the trading and the farms went into the ruins. People began to leave the village that they grew up in and head north, thinking it would spare them. There was one man who stood out and took a stand, when his father died and food was becoming an issue he began to hunt in the wood by their village.

Feeding his own family along with the widows and their children. Other men in the village followed his lead and food began to come in again. Once the plague had run its coarse and all of the dead were buried, he became a leader to the village who were so desperate for one.

I watched and admired his work with the men and children. Teaching the children to raise corn and harvest it. The men to hunt better and more effiecently. I learned that he had a wife who just bore a child and that she was at home resting and raising him. The way he talked about them was what one could only describe as love. I hoped that one day, when I found Mary, I'd be able to say the same things as he.

"Your Majesty, may I ask what it is exactly that you are looking for? Maybe I can help you." He asked, walking up to me and bowing slightly after a day and a half of searching.

"Please, Issac Belgard, you have done enough. It seems that my search is not over yet." I grimaced. "On a brighter topic, your generousity and strength had been noted and your will be rewarded in some way."

"Thank you, your Majesty." He bowed again.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must get some rest. My men and I leave at dawn." Leaving him to go home, I made my way to the room that I was staying in.

I had to deal with the fact that I would be returning home without my wife next to me once again. I always hated going home after an expidition without Mary, it felt like I fail not only my entire kingdom and hers but also her. It felt as though I was giving up on her. That I was leaving her behind again and that seemed almost unbearable to the point where I had to remind myself that I would be searching again soon. And I would find her.

***The end of Chapter 3, part 1***

**So, that it just part 1 of chapter 3. Its just a little something that I thought I'd put out there to say thank you to those of you who are reading! I love you all. Dont forget to follow, favorite and review.**

**Find me a on Twitter: AliceRoseVlogg**


	4. Love is a Promise

**Thank you all for the support!**

_"Love is a promise; love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear." - John Lennon_

_Mary_

After I washed the dishes, cleaned the chamber pots, wash clothing, and gave James a bath, Giselle returned home with a a basket filled with fruits and vegetables. She greeted James, ignoring me and taking him out of my arms.

I rebuilt a fire and began to cut up the potatoes, carrots, and onions while Giselle kneaded the bread and James played with the toy soldiers that his father gave to him. We didnt say anything while we worked. I expected Issac to be home early but when he wasnt, I began to ask questions.

"You didnt hear? King Francis is in the village?" She didnt look up to my relief, her eyes would've scrutinized my facial emotions. She would've seen me jolt because the name Francis sent a spark down my spine.

"King Francis? What is he doing here?" I questioned. It was rare for the king to come to the southern villages and if they did, it was to the much largers ones.

"My guess, is to look for his wife."

"His wife?"

Giselle didnt answer but she began to laugh. "He has to be even worse for his wife to leave. At least with his father, Catherine never left."

My blood boiled for a second and word flew out of my mouth before I could fliter them. "Giselle! If you have forgotten, Henry was a king and so his his son. I thought if you had any sort of respect for someone it would be the ones who allow us to have this land."

She stared at me for a second before defending herself. "Henry and his son are alike. Both bad husbands who cannot learn to be faithful to their wives."

"All kings have mistresses. Its rare for one not to have at least one." I swollowed down a lump in my throat.

"Henrys first child was a bastard son. So was Francis's." Giselle said, taking the loaf of bread out. "Catherine stayed. Why didnt Mary? There had to be something more that Francis did to her. Plus the day that child was born was the day that Mary went missing."

I stired the soup, trying to keep it warm for Issac but I didnt answer her back. I could feel it in my gut. There was more to the story. There had to be. A queen couldnt just step down from her duty to the throne because he husband was unfaithful to her or treated her wrong.

"What does king Francis being here have to do with Issac being late?"

As I asked that, the door opens and Issac walks in. He drops a kiss on my cheek and apologizes for being late. I make a bowl of soup for him while his mother cuts him a piece of bread and we sit down to eat.

"Did you find out what Francis is here for?" Giselle said, a subtle way of changing the subject.

"He says he is looking for something." Issac answered.

"Or someone." Giselle mumbled, giving me a pointed look which I ignored.

After dinner, Issac went to greet his son who was already put down to sleep before he came home while I went to get ready for bed. He joined me a little after I got in. I guess he thought I was asleep so he placed another blanet on me and kissed my forehead. I smiled lightly as he went to bed himself, he was asleep once his head hit the pillow.

I laid there for awhile, yet sleep evaded me. Looking over at the man beside me, making sure that he was sound asleep, I got up and began to dress warmly. Putting on one of my older dresses, and an cloak. Tip-toeing out of the house, I felt the thrill of sneeking out of my home. The moon was full and the night was steady as I walked down the vacant streets of the village.

The river came into sight, I watched as the moonlight made the surface glimmer. A small gust of wind brought shivers up my back and I decided it was time to go home to my husband. Until I heard a voice.

"Mary."

***The end of chapter 4***

**Dont we all just love cliffhangers? Anyways I will began writing Francis's point of view, that will be Miss Atomic Bomb Part 2 and I will upload that ASAP. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon. Remember follow, favorite, and review!**

**Find me a on Twitter: AliceRoseVlogg**


	5. Miss Atomic Bomb part 2

**Hey guys! So I apologize for the hiatus! My internet wasnt working. Plus I really wanted to get this chapter right. I didnt think it would take this long but what could be better than the update being so close to the newest episode of Reign: Banished**

**Have you seen the pictures of the new episode? They're very awesome. My personal favorite was the one where it looks like Conde is lunging at Francis. No matter how much of a Frary I am, I have to admit, Conde is growing on me.**

**Also that Reign was picked up for a 3 season which of course it amazing!**

**Anyways here it is...**

_Cast out of the night, well you've got a foolish heart_

_So you took your place but the fall from grace was the hardest part_

_It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back_

_You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack_

_Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black_

_You should have seen your little face, burnin' for love_

_Holdin on' for your life_

_All that I wanted was a little touch,_

_A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much, no_

_Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time…_

**Song: Miss Atomic Bomb**

**Artist: The Killers**

**Album: Direct Hits**

Francis

What possessed me to go out that night, leaving the comfort of my bed, I dont know. From a distance I could hear the owls calling out to each other, the wind rustling the trees, the rushing water from the river but other than that it was quiet. Everyone was inside sleeping next to a warm fire, safe in their beds where I knew I should be. It was dangerous, for a king especially, to be out at night this late without a guard present.

'I'll only be a minute more.' I said to the part of me that was worried.

The moon was full and bright. Mary had always loved to watch it and when the full moon ended, she'd frown slightly but wait for it to return to its generous form. I began to think of Mary more, the activities that we used to do as children when we snuck out of the castle.

In the spring, we would go out on walks in the garden, playing various games we'd learned over the years. I can still remember many of Mary's dresses getting stained and even tearing as she attempted to keep up with me. Then when the nannys found us, she'd frown as she gained a lecture. You'd think she would've learned her lesson but by the end of her school work the next day, she'd be out with me in the garden again.

In the summer, we still played in the garden but at night was when the real fun began because we had to sneak out of the castle. We'd sit in the grass, a basket of treats in between us as we waited for the fire flies to great us. I remember the first time they didn't come. We waited a while, even longer than usual. Mary started to cry when we had to go back inside telling me that they'd come if we just waited a little while but I knew they wouldn't show up that night. I waited as she asked but they never did come. She cried even harder but I got her to stop when I told her they'd be back, someday. And they were.

In the fall, we jump into the piles of colorful leaves messing up our clothing and getting lectures. We watched as the animals we more active, collecting food and building their homes for winter, the flowers dying and the snow began to come. In the winter we werent allowed out because it was too cold but we managed to wait until spring, finding things to do in the castle.

I let a small smile light up my face. I missed her. Just as I was about to turn around I heard twigs snapping. More than usual. It couldn't have been an animal, they usually dont get so close to civilization unless of course they're rabid. I didn't make a move as I looked toward where the sounds came from. It was a person, a woman.

My brow furrowed, what would a woman be doing out at night. Unless of course she was a mistress of some sort. She wasn't very tall, she was slightly curvy as if she had a child, I could tell because the same happened with my mother when she was pregnant with Charles and little Henry and Lola with John and other women who had children. Though it could've just been from her heavy clothing. Her hair was long and dark, she tilted her head slightly, as if she could sense my presence and I took a look at her face.

"Mary." The name passed through my lips before I could stop it, the caused her to jump slightly in fright. I strided to her, taking her into my arms, she seemed frozen. "Its you. I've found you. Are you hurt? Are sick? Do you need a doctor? Mary?" I pulled back but only to look at her. She was just the same as when I last seen her.

She tried to pull away but I couldn't let her go, I was shaking with happiness. "You must have the wrong person. I am Anne."

Anne? No. She looked like Mary, she smelt like Mary, she sounded like Mary. She must be my Mary. "No. I'd know my Mary anywhere. Now that I have found you, we must return home and annouce the great news." I began to tug her to the room I was staying in. "Everyone has missed you in your absence. Now that you are back, we can return to our lives together."

"Home? Together? I don't understand. Or maybe you are the one who doesn't understand. I am Anne Belgard. Perhaps you know my husband, Issac. We live on the outside of the village, on a small farm." She explained and I stopped.

The word that caught my attention was husband. No. This couldn't be. Unless she really wasnt my Mary. Unless she was someone who was just very similar to Mary. Mary would never marry another man. It wasnt possible. Not to mention it was against the law. A sin really.

"Where are you from M-Anne?" I chocked on the M.

"Well, I...um...if I am being honest, Sir, I dont know. You see, my husband found me, during the plague 2 years ago and I haven't bee able to regain any sort of memory of my life before I woke up."

No. This couldn't have happened.

"How do you know you name is Anne?" My face was blank. I couldn't be angry because it wasnt anyones fault. I couldn't be sad because I had found her, I was sure of it. I couldn't be happy because she didnt remember every being mine, ever being in love with me, ever even meeting me.

She blinked rapidly, confused on this question. "I...I dont. Issac gave it to me when I woke and we realized that I didnt know who I was. I'm sorry for not asking before but who are you?"

I was tempted to lie but tommorrow but she would know tomorrow. "Francis."

"Francis. As in King Francis." Her eyes widened in horror when I nodded. She bowed. "Forgive me your majesty. I didnt know. I was aware that you were in the village but..." She looked around. "I assumed you'd have guards around you at all times." She stopped rambling for a second. "You called me Mary. Did...did you think I was Queen Mary?"

_'No, I didnt think because I knew, my love. I am so sorry that this happened...but I am going to set this right. I will get a doctor. Nostrodamas. He will fix this and you will be ok again. You will remember me and our marriage. You will return to the court with me and we will never have to remember what happened here.'_ I thought to her but I didnt speak my mind. It was too early to do so.

"You must return to your bed." I didnt want to send her away but I didnt have a choice. It would ruin her reputation if people began to assume we met at night.

"But-"

"Woman shouldnt be out at night. Be safe...Anne." I nodded in the direction that I knew Issac lived. Jealousy burned thought my entire being. The thought of her returning to bed with someone other than me stung. Were they...intimate before she came out here? Were they intimate ever?

_'Of course they were_.' The ruthless voice whispered.

It would be tomorrow. I would get my wife back tomorrow. No one would ever learn of her 'indescrisions' if you could call them that. And this pretense of a 'marriage' with Issac Belgard would be nothing but a memory. I would make sure of it.

**He sounds kind of evil...I love him. I will try to write some more soon! Where Francis gets to meet James! That'll be fun! Love you guys! Bye!**


	6. Fire Breather

**So that last episode...kind of sad, well the part where Mary finds Francis and Lola sleeping together with their child between them, looking like a happy family...Anyways, from what was completely obvious in the promo for tomorrows episode, Francis finds out Conde's feelings for Mary. I can't wait for jealous Francis to come out again, I've missed his presence.**

**During the break, I've been nothing but sad and angry. My parents are driving me nuts and I am beginning to resent them and I hate that. I want to do that but I can seem to ever put a filter on when comes to them. They push it out of me and I...I dont know. **

**So here it is...**

_Town cryer, village flyer _

_Got a skull and crossbones on his chest _

_And I can't resist, when he looks like this _

_All his other girls, face on magazines _

_Big blue eyes, oh I don't know what it means_

_No, what does he want from me?_

_We're hanging in the bars_

_Running after cars to get home_

_Wishing on the stars, wonder what you are_

_I just don't know, he's beautiful_

_Maybe he shined a little more than me_

_No, it's too much, burn my sun_

_Up in flames we go, you fire breather_

_Ash and dust on my door_

_Smoke rise, trying to survive inside your arms_

_Fire breather breathing the fire into_

_Fire breather, I'm trying to survive inside your arms _

**Song: Fire Breather**

**Artist: Laurel**

**Album: New Moons Vol. 1**

_Mary_

_** 'The feeling of warmth surrounded me, engulfing me like a blanket and isolating me from the outside world. It was dark but I could barely make out a voice that was becoming more and more evident. Like it wanted me to know it was there, begging for my attention. Even as my eyes were blind, my ears became more and more sharp to the sound which seemed to be a soothing melody filled with love and beauty as it filled my thoughts. **_

_**"Mary." It was man. The voice was recognizable. I knew that voice from somewhere but I didn't bother to figure it out, the sound was too hypnotic to think of anything else. "My love." **_

_** It whispered endearments but as the words became more and more lovely I couldn't help but notice as the warmth began to be uncomfortable. Especially around my left hand. My ring finger where the symbol of my marriage wrapped around. The ring was simple and I could remember the day when Issac put it there but in that moment the simple silver circle grew heavier as I listened to the voice speak sweet nothings to me. The ring was burning my flesh as the voice rose, getting louder and was no longer beautiful but horrific. As if God, Himself was punishing me for enjoying the mans words. **_

_**"Anne." Another voice broke into the hell that swollowed me.'**_

My eyes snapped open and met Issacs' worried gaze. I nodded to him and unwrapped the blanket from around me. He was dressed already, probably about to go off to work. "I must see the king off, I will be home late." He spoke softly as I dressed.

"Alright."

"Are you...feeling well? You don't seem like yourself." He was hesitant, afraid to upset me.

Guilt spread throughout me as I realized how cold I must look. I replaced my frown with a smile and reached out to touch his cheek. "I am fine. Please be safe while you are in town." I said before I laid a kiss on his cheek and offered him a warmer smile.

He didn't look convienced but was against the idea of pushing the information out of me. Instead, he turned his head to lay a kiss on my palm. "You be safe also."

I nodded before seeing him off. The next couple of hours flinted by, cooking, cleaning, letting Giselle insult my cooking and cleaning again. It bothered her when she could see that I wasn't reacting to her insults. Instead, my mind was else where. On the man that I'd met in the forest just hours ago. It was wrong for me to be as upset as I was that he was leaving. I shouldn't have felt this way. After feeding and changing James before letting him go back to sleep. I expected my day to go that way. So it was unusual when a knock sounded the house. I watched Giselle go to get it

There stood King Francis, looking as beautiful as he did the night before but instead of the moonlight highlighting him, it was the sun light striking him from behind. His hair seemed to glow and his blue eyes sparkled, I could only describe him as a gift from God. He was looking down at Giselle until he felt me come into view. He looked up and his eyes brightened, if that were even possible. He smiled at mer, ignoring Giselles protests he came closer and the man behind him followed him before taking lead.

The mans gaze was glued to me but not in an inapproprite way. He seemed to be calculating my actions, as an attempt to understand my reason for being. He was tall and he had curly brown hair. His brown eyes seemed sad and soulful. He looked to the King who gave him a quick nod of encouragement before he began.

"Anne, is it?" The man hesitated and all I could do was nod. "My name is Nostradamus. I am the royal physican."

"Physican? What is the meaning of this Anne?" Giselles angry glare was set on me.

"I do not know." I looked to Francis who was still looking at me with kind eyes.

"Trust me." He whispered.

Giselle heard him and began to spout even more questions. "Anne, how do you know this man?"

"I am King Francis." I opened my mouth to explain but Francis beat me to it.

"Your majesty, I apologize." Giselle softened her tone.

"No need. I just need Nostradamus to take a look at Anne with no questions asked until after the examination."

"Examination?" That caught my attention.

Nostradamus began. "Anne, it is to my understanding that you do not remember anything from before two years ago, during the plague."

"How does he know this?" Giselle's hostility toward me was put on a halt in front of the king but I could still feel it and she enjoyed that.

"While Anne speaks to Nostradamus, may I speak to you in private?" Francis make it seem like an option but we could all very well see that it wasnt a question.

I watched her posture stiffen, she then led the king out of the room. My attention turned back to Nostradamus. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Francis feels terrible for your loss of memory."

I waited for him to say more but instead he got up and began the proccess of making tea. "That is it? He feels bad about my memory loss?" He said nothing; he didn't even shake his head in response. "I think that there is something else that you nor F-King Francis is telling me."

"You must voice your assumptions to Francis." I sighed, I knew wasn't going to get any sort of help from him. He began to serve tea while I stared him down. It smelt floral somehow. I hesitantly took a sip and my sense seemed sharp with every gulp. Until it was gone, then my mind and sight began to get fuzzy.

_Gasping as my eyes popped open, I realized that I was infront of my vanity. Behind me was Greer; I could feel her softly tugging my hair into place as she hummed a tune. Even farther behind her was Lola and Kenna; they were pulling dresses out of the chest at the foot of my bed. _

_"Mary are you ok?" Greer met my gaze in the mirror, her filled with concern. I nodded, as my mind went through the memories of us together. We were in the gardens, when we were getting ready for some special event, when Aylee died. Aylee, how could I ever forget my fallen lady, my friend. Lola and Kenna's memories came back too._

_"I'm thinking royal blue and silver." Kenna looked to me for approval but my mind was somewhere else._

_"I think Francis will adore those colors on you, Mary." Greer smiled as she sliped a blue saphire covered silver comb into the neat bun that she put on the edge of my head. _

_Francis. The King of France. My husband. The love of my life. I was getting ready for a dinner, in honor of some visitors. What were those visitors? How could I not remember them? I touched my head as it pulsed. Something was wrong. _

_"Mary, come and change! We don't have much time." Kenna called me from my thoughts._

_Greer helped me up and they helped me dress. It was a longer process than I would've thought, getting into the extravagent dress. After they were done, they stood behind me, waiting for me to lead them out. A sick feeling began to spread through me. Whatever was wrong, I hope it didn't effect my sense of direction. Opening the door to my chambers, a feeling so familar wiped throughout my mind and I remembered what it felt like as my feet padded again the stone floors. _

_The guards next to me bowed. "Your majesty." I gave them a smile as I kept going, eager to see Francis. _

_Finally I reached the throne room, a man announced my arrival and everyone clapped but I paid them no attention as my eyes found a halo of golden curls. He gave me a dashing smile, holding out his hand. "You look beautiful." He whispered but my eyes went to the top of his head. There was no crown, I looked over to Lola she was not pregnant. I looked to the thrones, Henry sat next to Catherine. He was dead, Francis was king, Lola was having baby. Francis went after her. _

_Suddenly, there was a wail, a childs wail. I tried to look but Francis softly griped my chin and pulled my eyes back to his. "Don't." But I couldn't stop myself from searching for the upset child but all I could see was dark curls and the mother trying to consol him. _

_"James." The name passed through my lips before I could stop it as I was running before my brain could process it._

_The child was getting farther from me, his wails getting lower and lower. I screamed his name, for people to stop the woman who was taking him from me; behind me was Francis and my friends screaming for me to come back. I couldn't, not while my son was being taken from me. _

"Mary." Nostrodamus shook me awake. Mary. He called me Mary. That was my name. Yet so was Anne. The name Anne had become apart of me. Anne Belgard, married to Issac Belgard was me and yet I was know by many as Queen Mary Stuart Valois, of the Scotts and France, married to King Francis Valois.

What have a I done? James began to cry, letting me know his nap was over. Confusion was written on Nostrodamus' face as I picked my son up and shushed his cries. Giselle and Francis came back into the room. No one talked until James stopped crying. I could see Francis' mind trying to find any difference in James' features, tryng to find any source of doubt before just asking.

"Is he..."

"My son? Yes." I quietly mumured, not have the courage to look at him. He didn't speak again but his eyes were still on the child in my arms, he was in disbelief.

"This makes things even more complicated." Nostrodamus said packing up his ingrediants.

"I knew you'd be trouble for my son but death? This is your fault! Oh God, do you understand what this could cost him?" Giselle cried, covering her mouth.

"Yes. It could cost him his head." I flinched, looking down at James, his hands gripping my hair tightly, tears streaking his face, a slight redness covering his face. His blue eyes wide and watery. He was still beautiful. This could not end well for him either. No matter how innocent he was in all of this.

**So Francis knows of James... next chapter will obviously be about Giselle and Francis's conversation and what Francis is thinking. I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
